


【G900】Poison（微NC17,性暴力）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Gavin Reed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 我流G900，私设多。





	【G900】Poison（微NC17,性暴力）

盖文·里德的童年是在生父极为严重的家暴和猥亵中度过的，他在万圣节没有糖果，圣诞节也得不到礼物，永远只有拳头和男人的阴茎等着他。而尽管如此他还是像只打不死的小野狗似的磕磕绊绊地长大了，初中时候他的父亲死于毒品交易时发生的黑帮火拼，回家时看他到的只是父亲被打的伤痕累累面目全非的脸，而在看着警察把父亲的尸体拖走的时候，盖文心中竟然奇异的划过了一丝暴虐的快意。  
这不是盖文第一次意识到自己体内存在暴力分子，他在学校也会打架，有时候会赢、有时候会输，也因此留下了不少伤疤。从小糟糕的生活让他变得不像常人那样畏惧伤痛，这让他打起架来也是格外的犯狠。混在贫民窟黑巷里的那群小混混都知道，不管是谁惹了盖文，这只小野狼一定会记在心里，就像是野狼捕食时会咬住猎物的喉咙直至死亡似的，盖文也总是会把对手揍到鼻青脸肿断几根骨头他才会住手。  
是的，盖文完美的继承了父亲体内的暴力因子，而童年他所受到的那些虐待，似乎成了它们生长的沃土，更加刺激了它们。  
但是盖文不想做个人渣，他有多恨他的父亲，他自己是最清楚的，至少他不想成为自己讨厌的那类人。于是他找了个偶尔可以他发泄自我的工作，他当了警察，不是那么优秀那么光明正大的警察，而是有点私心，面对拒不服从的犯人又或者出错的仿生人偶尔会耍点小手段的警察。虽然这样，不过盖文也依旧在警察的及格线上，他破过案子立过功，除了有时候手段暴力了些也没有什么大错，至少不是那种黑心警察就是了。  
盖文没有固定的女朋友，他有时候会去酒吧搞个一夜情发泄一下，有这这样一张脸让他在这方面多了不少便利。他上床的对象男人女人都有，但是尽兴的次数不多，毕竟——盖文沉迷于性暴力。  
盖文不在乎被他操的究竟是男人还是女人，但是他从来都不在下面，童年的经历让他无法接受被人操屁股的感觉，那让他觉得恶心。盖文单纯的喜欢着掌控别人，就好像小时候他的父亲掌控他一样，他喜欢暴力多于性爱，喜欢施加疼痛多余给予快感。  
高中时候盖文曾经和自己的班主任上床，她是个漂亮的女人，成熟、丰满、富有技巧，盖文在第一次把她送上高潮的时候听着她柔媚舒适的呻吟，胃里只有一阵难以言喻的作呕感。如果可以的话他想拽住她的头发撞在床头，他想要掐住她的喉咙听她窒息的声音，想要用力揍在她漂亮的脸上听她哭着求饶，他想要在她被自己揍得鼻青脸肿瑟瑟发抖的时候，强行把自己的阴茎硬塞到那张淌血的口中。  
但是不行，盖文不是那样的人渣，至少他有基本的道德和理智，他永远不会让自己成为自己父亲那样的人，他不容许自己成为那样的人。所以他选择压抑自己，试图用更正常的方式抒发自己体内对于性和暴力的渴望。

幸运的是，盖文的问题在RK900来到底特律警局之后得到了解决。毕竟是那个该死的仿生人在盖文心烦意乱的时候最先开口说，我检测到您囤积了很多压力和性欲，这降低了您的工作效率，如果让我做什么可以解决这个问题的话，我很乐意为您服务。  
任何事情？  
盖文看着休息室里面突然靠过来，面无表情地说了这么多话的RK900，挑着眉毛不太相信的问了一句。  
任何事情。只要不重度损坏机体，就算是性暴力也可以。  
RK900机械性地回复着盖文的问题，显然他和那台RK800一样，在被调职来警署之前都已经好好做过功课，对自己的搭档了解透彻了。而仿生人的语气又是如此若无其事、一板一眼，仿佛此刻他所说的是什么无聊的调查资料，而并非再求盖文操自己似的。  
盖文看着RK900那张漂亮又欠揍的小脸蛋儿，看着仿生人那张开开合合、惹人发怒的唇，心中的确萌生了一种想要把他摁在卫生间隔间狠狠揍一顿，然后拽着他的头发把自己的阴茎捅到他喉咙里的感觉。  
是的，鉴于盖文是个为人民服务的好警官，他好心的满足了RK900这个淫荡的要求。他当即就把仿生人摁在警署的卫生间里狠狠操了一通，声音大的几乎每一个午休时间来卫生间的警卫都知道里面发生了什么。盖文在仿生人那个紧致的小屁股上留下了不少青色的指印，而仿生人的身上则布满了深紫色的淤伤。期间RK900没有说出任何拒绝的话，就算盖文命令他保持着疼痛传感器的开启，RK900也是顺从着没有丝毫的怨言，只是默默承受着殴打和虐待，在本能的因为疼痛想要躲避，和因为程序束缚而必须服务盖文之间挣扎着。RK900就像个享受暴力的小荡妇，如此畏惧却又如此乐此不疲，甚至还在最后哭泣呻吟着被直接操到了高潮。

真恶心。  
盖文在射到RK900屁股里的时候的确是这么想的，真恶心，但是他也从来没感到这么爽、这么硬过。年轻的警官看着自己身下这只不懂得反抗的、欠操的小母狗，看着因为暴力和高潮而被他搞得一塌糊涂，满脸泪水的RK900。不禁感叹模控生命花了那么多钱去制造这台RK900，可是现在他却像个廉价的婊子一样撅着屁股求盖文操他，大声求助浪叫的简直半个警署都要知道他被盖文操了。操，盖文觉得这种感觉爽透了，该死的太棒了，仿佛价值连城的RK900生来就是他的泄欲工具，不惜一切的就是为了可以吃到他的阴茎可以跪下来舔他的屌，甚至盖文怀疑就算他尿在这具身体里，RK900也不会拒绝他。  
RK900会感受到疼痛，RK900会在自己都意识不到的时候不经意的展露出恐惧和抵触，但是RK900绝对不会拒绝盖文要求的任何事情。很多时候RK900在突发的性爱结束之后依旧会穿好衣服，把扣子扣到最顶端，像是没事似的继续工作。只有盖文知道RK900那几件薄薄的标配服下面藏着一具怎样遍布伤口和淤青的身体，那是他们共有的、肮脏的小秘密。  
事实上，他们滚上床之后让一切事情都变得简单多了，盖文的效率也真的因此而提高了不少，这让整个案件的调查渐入佳境，这样喜人的进展反而让RK900更确定了自己所作所为的正确性，程序告诉他他应该更深入的延续和里德警官这份友好的同事关系。但是盖文知道RK900已经发生了变化，他可以看到RK900在每次受到他的邀请的时候，额角闪过的越来越久的黄灯。盖文给他拒绝的权利，但是仿生人只会选择顺从，因为他别无选择，这是系统给他的最优指令，他无法抗拒这个。  
于是病态、爱意和依恋在此滋生了，就像是霉菌又或者苔藓，在阴暗潮湿处爬满了整面的墙壁。

盖文在RK900舒服的仰起脖颈，几乎临近高潮的时候莫名有些愤怒的掐住了他的喉咙。年轻的警官更深地抵入了仿生人被制作的紧致濡湿、仿佛天生就是为了含住阴茎而生的体内，似乎是想把RK900彻底打开似的用力楔向仿生人敏感而又柔软的体腔里，而仿生人也因为这份突如其来的阻塞感而不由自主的夹得更紧了。事实上仿生人是不需要呼吸的，但是盖文在RK900脖颈处越发收紧的手的确阻碍了他体内的蓝血流动，让他的大脑感到供料不足，以至于计算能力减缓而无法处理系统的各种演算，眼前越出了警告的红框。  
RK900表情一成不变的脸上终于露出了些许痛苦的表情，而盖文则是稍稍放松了掐住仿生人脖颈的力道，转而用自己粗糙的指腹开始揉捏仿生人皮肤白皙细腻的脖颈。那里原本是成年男性应该展示出喉结的地方，可是RK900没有喉结，他的脖颈处只有一个仿生人用作发声的装置。这个装置隐藏在他的仿生皮屑之下，被塑胶外皮包裹着。尽管这个装置非常小，但是像盖文这样揉捏的话，依旧可以在RK900的脖颈处感觉到那个小小的圆球。盖文越发施力的揉弄着RK900脖颈处的那个零件，这让仿生人有些控制不住的皱着眉头呻吟出了声。RK900的声音柔软、隐忍却又模糊，听起来黏黏糯糯的惹人心里痒痒，而更让人兴奋的是他每个词尾音甚至染上了仿生人普通状态下绝对不应出现的杂乱的电子音。  
而RK900本来脸蛋儿就足够漂亮了，像现在这样缺少大部分男性应有的性征，反而让他看起来更加迷人。他不会在被掐住喉咙的时候有人类那么多的本能反应，他的脸颊不会涨红发紫，也不会开口干呕，能忍耐的力道更是比一般人要强上很多。但是除此之外，RK900的确会哭泣，仿生人不掺杂任何杂质的冰蓝色双瞳里面溢满了泪水，原本咬紧的下唇似乎是想说什么似的微微张开，脸上不适的表情越发明显。盖文可以听到RK900喉咙里发出的断断续续的杂乱的电音，他可以看到RK900额角的LED灯在红色和黄色之间不断变化闪动着。  
“求求您…长官。”  
RK900的声音中带着明显的杂音，他额角的LED灯终于稳稳地停在了红色上，随之雀跃而出的红色警告框接连不断的在他眼前炸开。仿生人无助的握住了压在自己身上那个男人的胳膊，力道微弱地握住了盖文施暴的双手，泪水控制不住的顺着他的眼角滑了下来。他感到抗拒，但是他的程序告诉他这是错误的，他应该选择顺从，可尽管如此，RK900依旧无法压抑自己心中的这份恐惧和抵触。  
“求求您，我快要…”  
仿生人的指尖微微颤抖着，软乎乎的戳到盖文的脸上，力道像是只猫咪舔了他似的，弱弱的、痒痒的。RK900的系统再次做出了同样的提醒，告诉他继续这样供料不足的话，他会因为系统无法进行通常计算而被迫进入短暂的停机状态。RK900的瞳孔为此而惊恐的缩小了，他被泪水浸湿的纤长的睫毛一簇一簇的，颤抖着看起来就像是蝴蝶的翅膀。可能连他自诩性能稳定的RK900本人都没有意识到，现在他的脸上现在是一副怎样近乎于人类，又是怎样异常而的表情、怎样透露着恐惧的眼神。  
栩栩如生、仿佛与人类无异。  
此刻盖文似乎终于理解了，为什么他们的副队长会被一个仿生人迷的那样死去活来，而仿生人又究竟是怎样介于生与物之间的存在。  
盖文松开了他扣紧RK900脖颈的双手，情不自禁的俯身，第一次亲吻了他的仿生人。

Fin


End file.
